


Причины и последствия

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алистер желает получить внимание Кайлана весьма экстравагантным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины и последствия

Алистер сидел в гримерке, равномерно покачиваясь на стуле. Он наполовину вывернул лампочку, торчавшую с торца трельяжа, чтобы свет был не таким резким, а остальные просто выключил – всё равно сейчас свет не был нужен: никого больше в комнате не было.   
Внезапно дверь открылась, и вошел Каллен. Он сиял как начищенный прекрасными женскими ладошками, коленями, бедрами, грудью и прочими соблазнительными частями тела шест, но, увидев бледного и, судя по всему, невменяемого друга, мгновенно обрел озабоченный вид. Закрыв дверь поплотнее, он первым делом накинул халат на себя, затем взял халат Алистера и надел на него. Тот, впрочем, не отреагировал на это никак. Теперь, когда им обоим не грозило замерзнуть в одном белье, Каллен отошел куда-то вглубь комнаты.   
Забулькал закипающий чайник, звякнула ложка о кружку. Через пару минут Каллен сунул Алистеру чашку с растворимым кофе. Тот чашку взял, но руки у него тряслись так, что он тут же пролил чуть ли не половину, и приятель отобрал кружку, отставил на трельяж, отодвинув свалку кисточек, теней, тушей, подводок и прочей ерунды в сторону. Блондин продолжил раскачиваться на стуле.   
\- Что случилось? – поинтересовался Каллен.   
Да случиться могло что угодно. Люди так часто путают стриптиз с проституцией, например, или с бдсм-игрой, или ещё с чем-нибудь малоприятным… Клиенты редко считают стриптизеров такими же людьми как они сами, а танец со снятием одежды – не меньшим искусством, чем фламенко, брейкданс или вальс.   
Им и в голову не приходит, что юноши и девушки, изгибающиеся перед ними на сцене, обнажающие свои тела, манящие своими движениями и заставляющие кровь вскипать в жилах одним взглядом, живут вполне себе обычно жизнью «соседского паренька» или «папенькиной дочки».   
  
Каллен, например, учился на последнем курсе медицинского. Его престарелые родители жили в одном из небольших городков округа. Год назад кто-то из соседей сказал им, будто бы слышал, что Каллен получил грант на обучение на престижной программе нейрохирургии. Юноша не мог разочаровать своих единственных родных – они-то действительно поверили и безумно радовались его успехам. Он был поздним и единственным ребенком в семье. Он безумно любил своих близких и стремился всячески им помогать и поддерживать. Каллен чувствовал на своих плечах груз возложенных ожиданий, хотя никто и никогда не говорил ему об этом. Он знал, что нужно закончить университет с хорошими баллами, найти практику, обворожить милую девушку и жениться на ней, успеть порадовать родителей внуками…   
Ну, ему очень хотелось, чтобы это всё получилось. Его отец страдал сердечной недостаточностью и, несмотря на все усилия врачей, болезнь прогрессировала.   
Так что никаких потрясений для родных. И точка.   
Теперь Каллен вынужден был оплачивать своё обучение. Ему удалось договориться о символической оплате с последующей двухгодовой каббалой в ординатуре, которую ему укажут, а не которую он выберет. Для оплаты ему бы хватило и просто студенческой стипендии – учился он, в конце концов, и правда хорошо, вот только ремень пришлось бы затянуть потуже.   
В конце концов, он рассудил, что нужна работа. А подработка в неполную рабочую неделю в стрип-клубе – куда более денежное, экономичное по времени, а главное – более расслабляющее и интересное занятие, несмотря на некоторые неприятные моменты, чем беготня официантом каждый будний день.   
Вопреки расхожему мнению, танцоры не сидели поголовно на игле, не курили без продыху, не пили вглухую и не трахались с каждым, кто заложит им за край стрингов лишнюю десятку. Да и стринги не были обязательным атрибутом. По крайней мере, в этом клубе.   
Каллен вообще до сих пор удивлялся стечению обстоятельств, которые завели его сюда. Он прямо чувствовал себя обласканным судьбой: он понятия не имел, как ему удалось обскакать на просмотре профессиональных танцоров, которые вбухивают столько денег в то, чтобы развить пластику и научиться красиво танцевать в полуголом виде. Он просто танцевал как привык, «гнулся и стелился как девчонка», как говорили все его друзья. Но, тем не менее, шальное «авось» привело к тому, к чему привело.   
В итоге он периодически опаздывал на первые пары, проспав будильник, получал неплохие деньги и пуленепробиваемую уверенность в себе. Он быстро научился находить удовольствие в скользких взглядах посетительниц и посетителей заведения, а потом и удовлетворение от хорошо исполненного танца.   
Но сейчас речь шла не о Каллене.   
  
Алистер перестал насиловать стул и горестно вздохнул.   
\- Кажется, я доигрался.   
\- Тогда давай по порядку: тебя снова облапали за задницу и предложили полтинник за минет?   
Каллен иногда искренне поражался тому, как гомофоб вроде Алистера оказался в этом заведении. Вроде у него была не патовая ситуация – на что жить было… Да к тому же, это была совершенно ненужная жертва: у хозяев заведения были и профильные дамские клубы. Как только ему удалось скрыть свои антипатии, когда он устраивался сюда?   
Грегор был весьма неравнодушен к блондинам высокого роста и крепкого телосложения. Хотя, может, это какая-то выборочная гомофобия или Грегору было не до того. А, может, Алистер и не был гомофобом.   
Черт возьми, вариантов было множество. А факт оставался фактом: последний раз Алистер так сильно переживал именно после того, как один из посетителей под градусом позволил себе чуть больше, чем следовало. Каллен бы от такого отшутился и быстро исчез с глаз – от греха подальше, не испытывая по сему поводу никаких мучений, а Алистер чуть не сломал мужчине руку и задумчиво гипнотизировал пол в гримерке на протяжении остатка вечера.   
Да, был в их жизни милый аспект: клуб не имел ограничений по полу посетителей и танцоров. Номинальное разделение на два общих зала, где давали представления либо мужчины, либо женщины, было чисто символическим. Заказать приватный танец мог кто угодно у кого угодно. Необычно для стрип-клубов, но в этом городе с засильем заведений, в которых выступают не совсем простые существа, вроде магов-метаморфов, ставка на то и делалась. Эта универсальность оформила и контингент посетителей – высший слой общества, терпимый по многим параметрам и расценивающий стриптиз как искусство, в основной своей массе. А не в основной – всё, как и везде, поэтому казусы и случались.   
\- Если с начала, то у моего сводного брата сегодня мальчишник.   
\- Только не говори, что ты так расстроен, потому что вынужден работать вместо того, чтобы развлекаться.   
\- Очень смешно, придурок! – Алистер надулся.   
\- Всё может быть. Ну так в чем трагедия?   
Насколько Каллен знал, Алистер тут оказался то ли на спор, то ли по совету кого-то из своих знакомых в процессе решения проблемы неуверенности в себе. И то, и другое было весьма глупо, но - в стиле Алистера.   
Несмотря на мутную историю его появления и неприветливость в отношении с коллегами и начальством, с горе-медиком он сошелся. В итоге, он оказался неплохим парнем, любителем футбола, пива и грудастых барышень. Ну а в клубе он был фаворитом этих самых барышень, и Каллен задавался вопросом, как он до сих пор не оказался женат на какой-нибудь из них. Танцевал он великолепно, вот только был настолько застенчив, что…   
\- Трагедия в том, что сейчас они здесь.   
\- Ну, логично предположить, что в свой последний вольный вечерок жених если не девочек снимет, то, по крайней мере, захочет на них посмотреть.   
\- Черта-с два! Он изволил смотреть на меня!   
\- А. Ну так что ты переживаешь? Мы же тут все – в масках.   
Да, ещё одна особенность заведения: маска. На пол-лица, на всё лицо, чисто символическая или много скрывающая.   
Каждый выбирал ту, которая нужна была ему.   
Что Каллен, что Алистер носили достаточно закрытые маски. Первому вовсе не было нужно, чтобы до родителей дошел слух о его работе, а что касается второго… похоже, что его знакомые тоже совершенно не в курсе, откуда юноша берет свои карманные деньги.   
Алистер выдохнул.   
\- Они заказали приватный танец. Мой приватный танец. Я сначала не знал, конечно же, кто сидит в комнате. А потом уже поздно отступать, сам знаешь. Я танцевал. Нормально всё было. Только…   
Каллен присел на корточки, заглядывая в серые глаза юноши. Появилось у него подозрение, что…   
\- Ну? – с предвкушением потребовал он продолжения.   
\- Он меня поцеловал! – выпалил Алистер. То, как он покраснел, было заметно даже под слоем макияжа.   
\- Прелесть какая, - рассмеялся Каллен. – Ладно, поцеловал – больше не поцелует. Главное, чтобы тебя сейчас Грегор не зацеловал. Ты думаешь, что я всё шучу, а он зараза ревнивая.   
Каллен сам не проверял, но работал тут на полгода дольше, а потому насмотреться успел. Алистер вздрогнул – он явно забыл о камерах наблюдения. Его братец нарушил правила, но едва ли для него будет страшной санкцией закрытие доступа в заведение. Особенно, ввиду свадьбы. А вот что до Алистера... отвертеться ему, скорей всего, не удастся. Конечно, следить разом за всем не может никто, а охрана в вопросе отсмотра записей частных танцев вообще отдыхает, но кто не знает, что судьба – дама с юмором.   
Каллен положил ладонь на плечо друга, сжал. Того просто трясло.   
\- Слушай, не понимаю, что ты так переживаешь. Если тебе так тяжело справляться с подобными ситуациями, поговори с Грегором – у него же есть ещё пара клубов, в которые только женщины допускаются.   
Алистер поднял взгляд.   
  
У него до сих пор стоял перед глазами Кайлан.   
 _Охрана ввела Алистера в комнату привата с первыми аккордами музыки. На нем был замысловатый костюмчик из множества кожаных ремешков, пара из которых закреплена честным словом, чтобы в нужный момент из этой «сбруи» без труда вылезти. Секьюрити одарили его ударом под ребра, конечно же, не настоящим, он упал на пол, и к его костюму прицепили пару черных канатов, свисавших с потолка._  
  
 _Алистер смеялся и называл этот номер «мечта садиста». Сюжет был прост – во время танца он выбирался из всех оков, проверял, не повредили ему что-либо похитители, некоторое время искал выход и, в конце концов, его находил, удаляясь. Получался напряженный, полный панических, но красивых переливающихся друг в друга движений каскад._  
 _Ему было не впервой танцевать перед мужчинами. Как показывала практика, им нравилась эта виктимная постановка, несмотря на минимум контакта танцора и клиента. Как известно, во время привата танцор может касаться клиента как ему угодно, а тот не имеет права мешать танцору своими прикосновениями. Алистер особенно не увлекался направленными прикосновениями, но умело пользовался «случайными». В общем-то, гомофобом Алистер не был. Бесили его другие вещи._  
  
 _Так было и на этот раз. Его ввели, «уронили», приковали. Он начал «приходить в себя». На пятнадцатой секунде он, как обычно, повернул лицо к зрителям. Их было всего лишь двое. И обоих он знал весьма хорошо. Кайлан и Дункан. Его сводный брат и друг его семьи._  
 _Алистер отшатнулся, запутываясь в ремнях, не сразу вспомнив, что лицо его скрыто маской. Он пропустил пару тактов, но потом всё же продолжил. Он выпутался из ремней, напрочь забыв, как это делать, чтобы не повредить конструкцию. Просто вырвал пару из них. Сердце в груди стучало так, будто сейчас выпрыгнет. Ему никогда не было так страшно. Он не мог объяснить своего страха, как не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, что скоро всё это закончится. Алистер предоставил телу самому повторять доведенные до автоматизма движения._  
 _К моменту, когда ему надо было приблизиться к дивану, на котором сидели зрители, он уже слегка успокоился. Алистер опустился на колени, стал извиваться, будто бы здесь начинался какой-то узкий лаз, и ему нужно было в него пробраться. Он оперся ладонью о край дивана, задевая локтем колено Кайлана, а второй рукой вскользь проводя по голени Дункана. Затем начал приподниматься с пола. Юноша обернулся к Дункану, дернулся вперед грудью, но точно натолкнулся на стену и вынужден был отшатнуться. Он повернулся к Кайлану и, «случайно» коснувшись голым бедром бедра брата… поймал восхищенный, полный желания и наслаждения от того, что он видит, взгляд. Алистер едва заставил себя отстраниться, просто мазнуть по воздуху рядом с лицом мужчины пальцами и отстраниться._  
 _Ещё сорок секунд, успокаивал себя он. Ещё сорок секунд._  
 _Его всего трясло. Он не ожидал такого взгляда, хотя хотел его так давно… Тело отказывалось слушаться и совершенно не желало завершать поиски «спасения». Юноша дышал пойманным желанием – его спасение было здесь._  
 _Внезапно Кайлан поднялся и последовал за ним, Дункан потянулся вперед, пытаясь остановить мужчину:_  
 _\- Не надо._  
 _Но если Кайлану что в голову втемяшилось …_  
 _Алистер выпрямился, отшатнулся, запутался ногами в валяющихся у канатов ремнях, и вынужден был повиснуть на канатах, ухватившись за них руками. Кайлан быстро подошел ближе и ласково коснулся его губ своими, мягко и приятно целуя. Его рука нежно огладила голое бедро Алистера. Через несколько секунд его брат отстранился, а Алистер попытался вспомнить, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы вдохнуть._  
 _\- Нельзя… это делать, - шепотом выдал он._  
 _\- Прости. Я… извини. Ты такого не заслужил._  
 _Кайлан отстранился, а Алистер быстро покинул комнату, лишь бы не дать никому заметить, как ему понравились ощущение губ и прикосновения собственного брата… Его щёки пылали. Но ещё хлеще горело в груди._    
  
Каллен продолжал вглядываться ему в лицо.   
\- Да какое мне дело до Грегора, Каллен. Я…   
\- Вот только не говори мне, что… тебе понравилось! – он ухмыльнулся.   
\- Каллен, это не смешно! Я не знаю, что с этим делать! Я думал, что это пройдет, но…   
\- Это – это что? – Каллена посетила какая-то странная догадка.   
\- Да люблю я его!   
Тут Алистера просто сорвало. Если бы Каллен не сжал его плечо сильно как мог, кто знает, что бы сделал юноша. Но боль его быстро отрезвила.   
\- Черт, Каллен, больно! – только и выпалил он.   
\- Ну и прекрасно, - он отпустил Алистера.   
\- Я думал, что это какая-то глупость. Что это из-за того, что все от него в восторге. Все смотрят на него, не на меня. Я думал, что это – зависть такая. Я думал, что это из-за того, что я ничего не умею и не значу. Я думал, что мне просто нужна девушка. Но я не могу, я даже когда девушку обнимаю, о нем думаю. Это невыносимо. А когда он сказал о своей помолвке, а чуть на стену не полез.   
  
Полез – не полез, а вот глупость сделал.   
На самом деле, единственное, чего хотел Алистер - чтобы Кайлан оценил его, чтобы смотрел с желанием и восхищением, если уж не с любовью, чтобы искал его внимания. Да черт возьми, чтобы, наконец, заметил, как его младший брат мучается от этого сумасшествия. Но нет… Кайлан шлялся по стрип-клубам и улыбался кому угодно, только не ему.   
В конце концов, мальчишка прознал об этом заведении, где старший брат бывал чаще прочих. И не без труда устроился туда танцевать. И даже несмотря на поставленную цель, он не верил, что однажды… что взгляд Кайлана, которым тот наградил его сегодня, предназначался ему.   
Нет. Нет. Он же смотрел на стриптизера с прозвищем Джейми. Не на него, не на своего брата.   
Алистер чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Он получил, что хотел, но… это оказалось – не тем, что он ожидал?   
Внутри разливалась досада и горечь.   
  
\- Слушай, ты кхм … ты случайно не девственник? – Каллен пытался оставаться серьезным, но получалось плохо. Вопрос вылетел сам – захлопнуть рот он просто не успел! А Алистер смешно надулся и замолк.   
\- Так... заметно?   
Каллен от удивления чуть не уронил челюсть. Потом вздохнул и поинтересовался:   
\- А ты не думал, что… что всё это оттого, что кхм … Короче, может просто найдем тебе подружку? Вчера подслушал болтовню девчонок: Лелиана по тебе с ума сходит…   
\- Ты меня не слушал? Я не могу. Я только о нем думаю. Я надеялся, что стриптиз позволит мне раскрыться, выкинуть из головы эту глупость, наслаждаться чужими взглядами, да черт возьми, что эти истории с распускающими руки барышнями, наконец, меня от этого отвлекут! Что я стану уверенней в себе и поменяю взгляд на мир. Что стану взрослее. Мне так говорили! Но я не могу…   
Каллен вздохнул.   
\- Говорят, что свой страх лучше встретить лицом к лицу, Алистер.   
\- Ну а как ты себе это представляешь?! «Привет, я – тот стриптизер, которого ты целовал!» Да он меня убьет! Да и просто – подойти и сказать: «Я тебя хочу так, что ни о чем другом думать не могу!». Как я вообще могу такое сказать? Почему я вообще тебе это рассказываю! Черт!!   
\- А ты пробовал?   
\- Я…   
\- Слушай меня, идиот. Тебе нечего терять.   
\- Но… как…   
\- Ты можешь тут страдать, так и не попробовав, а можешь попробовать и даже – выиграть.   
Каллен поднялся и взял с трельяжа черную маску с серебряной линией по скошенному краю. Он повертел её в руках.   
\- Я тут подумал, что я знаю одного нашего постоянного клиента. Одно лицо с тобой, кстати. Только волосы длинные. Просто чудесный клиент, честно слово. Мне так нравится перед ним танцевать, - он приложил маску к своему лицу.   
\- Что?.. – в голосе Алистера послышалось что-то… похожее на ревность?   
\- Так я отдам ему маску?   
\- С ума сошел?!   
Но Каллен уже вышел.   
  


* * *

  
  
Алистер вскочил и рванул за ним, но открыв дверь натолкнулся на Грегора. Тот пошел на него весьма решительно, схватил за подбородок и…   
\- Итак, Алистер. Клиент нарушил правила, а ты ничего не сказал охране. Это наводит меня на мысль, что тебе – понравилось.   
\- Грегор, отпусти, - юноша попытался вырвать подбородок из цепких пальцев, но мужчина держал крепко. Алистер посмотрел сердито. - Ты что, следил за мной, что ли?   
\- Я слежу за всеми своими работниками.   
\- У тебя не столько глаз.   
\- Ты прав. За тобой – особенно тщательно.   
  
Мужчина шагнул навстречу ему, захлопнул за собой дверь, громко ударив по ней стальным набалдашником трости. Грегор был рослым могучим мужчиной в возрасте, с богатой сединой в висках и аккуратной бородке, холеным лицом и сильными волевыми руками, цепкими холодными глазами и жесткими жестами. Алистер всячески старался его не злить и не противоречить его «просьбам», касающимся рабочего процесса, но, кажется, в конце концов, он разбудил дракона.   
  
Юноша прекрасно помнил, как после первой недели работы Грегор вызвал его в кабинет и прямо сообщил, что находит его весьма интересным и готов «приобрести» его общество по цене, которую Алистер установит, ну а если к этим отношениям вдруг примешаются чувства…   
Отчего-то блондин вовсе не желал быть объектом любви мужчины – Алистер подозревал, что не обладает навыками, которые помогли бы ему это пережить. Ему удалось тогда провести точную грань: я не имею ничего против выступления перед мужчинами, но не нахожу их привлекательными в более интимном плане. Грегора это вполне устроило.   
  
Разговор повторился после той досадной случайности с перебравшим клиентом. Юноша тогда не смог стерпеть слова, которыми сыпал пьяный. Грегор попробовал другую тактику: попытался успокоить Алистера своей мягкостью и поддержкой. Алистер был не в состоянии отвернуть эту опору. Он просто… использовал Грегора, прекрасно зная, что своим согласием дает надежду…   
Да, он смеялся его шуткам, с благодарностью принимал предложения подкинуть его до дома и не просил мужчину убрать руку со своей коленки, если ей случалось там оказаться. Он просто не задумывался, к чему это всё. Грегор явно был не в том возрасте, чтобы играть со своими мальчиками в «цветочно-конфетный период», но что Алистер знал об этом?   
А теперь…   
  
\- Я просто был в шоке, - отозвался Алистер.   
\- В шоке? Алистер, я прекрасно видел, как дрожали твои ресницы. Когда люди пребывают в шоке, они не закрывают глаза, а смотрят на того, кто их пугает. Скажи мне, а ты ему отвечал? – пальцы на подбородке сжались так сильно, что юноша ойкнул. – Молчи. Я видел, как отозвалось твоё тело!   
Мужчина резко отпустил его. Тот порадовался освобождению и отошел от Грегора подальше, запахивая халат, будто бы ему ещё было, что скрывать. Выглядело откровенно смешно, особенно при скромной длине и отсутствии пояса.   
\- На пленке ещё не появились дыры от постоянной перемотки, Грегор? А то я бы тоже глянул.   
Ну кто его за язык тянул!   
Грегор громко выдохнул.   
\- Не усугубляй своё положение, - попытался спокойно произнести он.   
Вот теперь Алистер начал понимать, что здесь сейчас произойдет. Проблема вовсе не в том, что его выпрут из клуба. Какая же это проблема. А вот…   
Мужчина поднялся и резко, наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Сила удара была таковой, что юноша завалился на трельяж. Он почувствовал запах крови, провел языком по губам – кажется, нижняя разбита.   
\- Я уважаю некоторых людей и их… принципы. Я бы оценил игру, но ты – не умеешь играть. Ты использовал клуб и меня, чтобы достичь какой-то своей глупой цели. Что ж, ты её достиг, так я понимаю? Но я терпеть не могу, когда меня – используют. Я хочу свою плату, Алистер. И не смей мне говорить, что мужчины не привлекают тебя в интимном плане.   
Юноша почувствовал железную хватку на своём запястье, и резкая боль в выкручиваемом суставе заставила его уткнуться лицом в столешницу. Подняв взгляд, он увидел в зеркале отражение: на лице Грегора отражалась злоба и нетерпение, а под ними какой-то странный оттенок боли.   
По внутренней стороне бедра обжигающе холодным прикосновением прошелся набалдашник трости мужчины.   
\- Грегор, не надо. Я понял, что я просто придурок. Я исчезну, и ты никогда больше меня не увидишь.   
\- А вот такая перспектива мне не нравится, - он прижался бедрами к заднице юноши, более чем явно обозначая своё желание.   
\- Я знаю, что это бесполезно – извиняться. Я не думал…   
\- А тебе сейчас думать уже вредно. Ты лучше заткнись. Если я буду не очень зол, тебе будет не очень больно.   
\- Я тебя прошу, не надо! Я… никогда… никто… - Алистеру стало страшно. В горле комком встал истеричный вопль.   
\- Правда?   
Юноше показалось, что он увидел в этом стальном взгляде какую-то мягкость и сомнение. Но лишь на миг.   
– Хорошо, может быть, я всё-таки воспользуюсь смазкой.   
Тростью Грегор отвел белье в сторону, провел набалдашником по промежности Алистера и, перехватив трость ближе к концу, надавил ею на кольцо мышц, точно собираясь сперва протолкнуть в него эту холодную сталь.   
Юноша почувствовал, как протестующе дернулось тело, но мужчина безжалостно удержал его бедра на месте второй рукой, отпустив запястье, – всё равно Алистер уже не мог вырываться. Он дергано вскрикнул, чувствуя, как вынуждено поддаться тело, пропуская в себя миллиметр за миллиметром мертвого металла. Он не понимал, что он чувствовал, и не хотел верить в то, что сейчас происходило.   
А Грегор продолжал.   
  
Набалдашник стукнул о столешницу. Алистер вдруг обнаружил, что Грегор отстранился. На него упало что-то, какая-то одежда. Кажется, его куртка.   
\- Убирайся. И запомни, Алистер, хочешь использовать кого-то, убедись, что он об этом не узнает. Не все будут так милосердны, как я.   
Блондин, наконец, обернулся. Грегор смотрел куда-то в сторону.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Убирайся, - он сделал паузу. – А запись я оставлю себе. Чтобы лучше помнить, почему не следует… тепло относиться ко всяким мальчишкам.   
Алистер не хотел даже думать, что на самом деле имел в виду Грегор.   
  


* * *

  
  
Алистер не жил со своей семьей. Так, заглядывал в гости на выходные в родовое гнездо: огромный особняк в самом лучшем районе города. Да и семьи-то у него, кроме Кайлана, не было. Отец умер несколько лет назад, мать Кайлана почила ещё до рождения Алистера, своей собственной он не знал никогда. Друзья семьи, нередко наведывавшиеся в гости в те же выходные, Логейн и Дункан, не переносили на дух друг друга и к Алистеру относились радиально противоположно. Дочь одного скоро станет женой Кайлана. А второму придется поосторожнее переступать порог. Они смеялись друг другу в лицо и всегда были настороже в присутствии друг друга в одном доме.   
  
Вряд ли Кайлан сегодня вернется туда. Дом, пожалуй, отдан девушкам для вечеринки. Нет, скорее всего, они с Дунканом продолжат гуляния по клубам, а под утро доберутся до его квартиры. Вообще-то, Дункан жил где-то в пригороде, на какой-то базе   
… Алистер сколько ни интересовался у него, не мог узнать никаких подробностей о том, чем занимается мужчина.   
Юноша называл таксисту адрес. Сам он не водил – не сложилось у него ни с машинами, ни с мотоциклами. С тех самых пор, как последняя авария стала для их отца роковой.   
За окном полетели ночные огни.   
  
Он позвонил в дверь. Как ни странно, ему открыли: Дункан вместе с дверью распахнул свои объятия и втащил Алистера в квартиру. Он уже порядком поднабрался.   
\- Вот тебя только и ждём!   
\- Зачем это? – убито поинтересовался Алистер.   
\- А вот у Кайлана спроси, - мужчина толкнул его в спину, закрывая дверь.   
Покорный судьбе Алистер пролетел в основную залу, куда его и направили. Кайлан сидел в большой кожаном кресле, смотревшемся мало сказать странно в этой в остальном – домашней обстановке. Он потягивал что-то из пузатого стакана, а на колене у него лежала маска с серебряной полосой по скошенному краю.   
\- Привет, - сказал новоприбывший, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо.   
\- Я рад тебя видеть… снова, - мягко отозвался Кайлан, едва-едва улыбаясь.   
Он знает, тут же понял Алистер.   
\- Тогда… просто отдай мне маску и я… уйду.   
\- Нет, - улыбка его стала шире.   
Сзади послышался мягкий звук – Дункан прислонился боком к дверному косяку. Он любил наблюдать за событиями и зачастую именно в этой позе. Неужели братец хочет помусолить его ещё и при свидетеле? Хотя что уж тут – мужчина наверняка первым догадался об обмане. Дункан был очень наблюдательным.   
\- Значит, нет, - обреченно согласился Алистер.   
  
Кайлан поднялся, подошел ближе. Бокал он оставил у кресла, а маску кинул куда-то в сторону. Алистер не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Он был бос. Рубашка, вытащенная из узких, облегающих сильные ноги черных брюк, была измята и застегнута лишь на две пуговицы. Растрепанные волосы и легкая, почти незаметная щетина добавляли выражению его лица расслабленности, которую, как ни странно, Алистер очень редко видел в его чертах, так похожих на его собственные.   
Он остановился рядом, изучая внимательно его лицо. В конце концов, Алистер отвел глаза.   
\- Давай не будем… об этом. Забудь. Теперь это – неважно, - он оглянулся через плечо, ожидая увидеть ухмылку Дункана. Он любил улыбнуться глупостям ветреной молодости, как он говорил. Но мужчины там не было. Оказалось, он просто притворил дверь.   
Алистер запаниковал. Он был тут с Кайланом, который…   
\- Это было важно всегда, Алистер, - он улыбнулся, обнимая ладонью его щеку и заставляя посмотреть на себя снова. – Из-за меня, из-за моей нерешительности тебе пришлось сделать глупость.   
\- Я сам выбрал и решил.   
\- Ты думаешь, я дам себя убедить?   
Кайлан нежно и осторожно поцеловал его. Как в клубе. Алистер вцепился руками в его локти, панически пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Снова.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты для кого-то там танцевал, Алистер. Мне противно даже думать об этом. Но я сам виноват…   
\- Ты знал? – только и смог спросить тот.   
\- Знал. Я приходил… часто. Но не мог признаться самому себе, что сгораю от желания к собственному брату. Это же… это же ты, Алистер! – он мягко улыбнулся.   
Алистер почувствовал, что сейчас совершит совершенно не мужественный поступок – расплачется. Нет уж, такого Кайлан не дождется.   
\- Сам дурак. Мог бы найти и другой способ оказаться у тебя на виду.   
\- Ты всегда был. А я – не признавался.   
\- Кайлан …   
\- Всё, молчу. Я только хочу, чтобы ты танцевал исключительно для меня.   
Алистер мотнул головой: нет. Потом лукаво улыбнулся, пробираясь руками под рубашку брата, касаясь его голой кожи. По телу будто разряд тока пробежал. Кровь застучала в ушах и желание туго сковало тело.   
\- Нет. Я буду танцевать только с тобой, - отозвался он наконец.   
  
Следующий поцелуй был жарким, жадным и многообещающим.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к Сент-Луису в видении Лорел Гамильтон вам не привиделись. Они есть.


End file.
